Bracelets commonly are constructed with multiple loosely connected links to completely encircle the wrist or with a single solid piece to fully or substantially encircle the wrist. A clasp is usually used to connect the ends of a linked bracelet. Bracelets serve primarily as decorative items although sometimes including useful information such as identification or medical information. Some bracelets include attachments such as charms or a wrist watch. In the latter case the bracelet is usually termed a watch band.
Bracelets either loosely fit about the wrist or incorporate mechanical means to adjust the tightness about the wrist. Mechanical means may comprise merely a small buckle and tongue with leather straps or a plurality of spring loaded elements in a metal watch band.
Solid bracelets are constructed of rigid materials and not meant to be deformed or adjusted to the wrist size. Solid bracelets that do not completely encircle the wrist are constructed of a material that is substantially rigid with flexibility limited to that necessary for spring back when placed on or removed from the wrist.